


Sky On Fire

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ferris Wheel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Smut, YAMADA IS WEAK FOR THAT, YUTO IS KINKY AF, sort of, that's it that's basically the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Yuto laughs, "Okay first of all, I fully accept that I am corny. But for you, and only you," he moves closer, minimizing space, "Second, don't get ahead of yourself," he takes Yamada's hand, laces their fingers together, "And last: it's not as...sweet and innocent as you think it is.""Meaning?""Meaning..." Yuto pulls Yamada's hand, walking towards the line for the Ferris wheel, "I'm going towin. Because you're going tobeg meto keep going."





	Sky On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I have this sudden thing for YTYM and (semi) public sex like?????? Niña what are you doing??????  
> ok im kidding I think I have a thing for it bcos im pretty sure ytym WOULD go for it  
> bcos they horny af and they dont care abt setting LOL  
> so YEP  
> FERRIS WHEEL. HERE WE GO. IT HAPPENED. #NOREGRETS
> 
> I APOLOGIZE I HAVENT BEEN DELIVERING YTYM FICS LATELY I LOVE ALL OF U
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading loves! Un-beta'd so forgive my mistaaaakes. Also pls take note that I know the Ferris wheel carts look different in Fuji-Q BUT WHATEVER OK JUST PRETEND IT'S PRIVATE ENOUGH HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack

The last time Yuto and Yamada were in Fuji-Q Highland, they were with Inoo, filming crew, and were forced to ride rollercoasters for an episode. That was a bittersweet day, if Yamada was going to be honest. Fun and hilarious as it was to watch Yuto—and Inoo for that matter—freak out while riding a rollercoaster, the taller boy's voice pitching up to falsetto when he screams, the same thing had unfortunately happened to him. He had to ride the stupid Takabisha and take a stupid photo and cry all the goddamn tears he could muster. The warmth of Yuto's hugs that day was consolation at least.

He doesn't understand why they're here at this wretched place again.

"Why are we here, Yuto?" Yamada says, annoyed, as Yuto pulled him by the wrist towards the park entrance. He tried his best to convince the taller boy to give the stupid idea a rest, even going so far as to say he had a last minute something, that he didn't have a free day, only for Chinen and Inoo to rat him out. The moment he got up this morning—comfortably wrapped up in Yuto's arms thank you very much—Yuto shakes him awake and he had dreaded the entire trip since then.

"We're going to get caught, you know," because hats and sunglasses can only do so much if Yuto doesn't calm down his hyperactive dork of a personality.

"I honestly wanna count how many excuses you've already said today," Yuto laughs, "From your apartment, all the way here."

Yamada rolls his eyes, "Those are not excuses. They're actual reasons."

"Sure they are,"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Other than the fantastic idea I have in my head right now? Nope," because when Yuto gets ideas, he makes sure with all his might that they happen.

"Is the idea really that fantastic, or is that your excuse so you can torture me into riding these stupid scream machines?" they fall in line for tickets, and Yamada knows that when Yuto pays for both of theirs, there was no going back.

"You're going to love it, I promise,"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you can deprive me from the extreme pleasure of your company in my bed,"

"That's punishment for both of us,"

"Then..." Yuto's face contorts into a thinking expression, "I ride all the rollercoasters today on my own."

Yamada narrows his eyes, "All? Even the really extreme ones? On your own?"

Yuto considers it, hesitating. But no, he was confident Yamada was going to love this idea, so there was no way he was going to lose, "Yup. All of them, even the extreme ones, on my own."

Sighing, Yamada gives up, the two of them nearing the ticket cashier, "Fine. And there's no condition when I lose and end up liking the idea."

"Cool with me," Yuto smiles at him cheekily, reaching for his wallet to pay for both of them.

When the wrist band is wrapped around Yamada's wrist, Yuto donning the same one, his heart thumps in his chest. They enter the amusement park hand in hand, Yuto dragging him towards a cotton candy seller.

"Oh, actually, I have one condition,"

"I knew it, I shouldn't have said yes, I knew there was a catch because there always is and—"

"If you love it," Yuto cuts him off, "I get to do whatever I want with you tonight."

"I hate you,"

Yuto laughs, "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

They haven't ridden any of the extreme attractions so far, which Yamada was thankful for, because that was the last thing he wanted. Their afternoon was just filled with food from numerous stalls and the less vigorous rides.

"You wanna ride the Takabisha again?" Yuto teases him.

"If that's your bright idea, then I'm telling you now, you've already lost,"

The taller boy simply laughs again, "Calm down, I was kidding," Yuto holds his hand again, "That wasn't the idea."

"Well, what is it then?"

Yuto lowers himself, whispers breathily in Yamada's ear, "Ferris wheel."

His voice sends shivers down Yamada's spine, "That's your bright idea?" the older boy scoffs, feigning annoyance, not letting Yuto get to him. Yet. "The ferris wheel? What, are you gonna declare your love for me while the sun sets or something? Besides the fact that you've declared all kinds of cheesy shit to me millions of times already—"

"Which you always love, even though you pretend you don't," Yuto counters.

"Anyway, as I was saying. How corny of you,"

Yuto laughs, "Okay first of all, I fully accept that I am corny. But for you, and only you," he moves closer, minimizing space, "Second, don't get ahead of yourself," he takes Yamada's hand, laces their fingers together, "And last: it's not as...sweet and innocent as you think it is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning..." Yuto pulls Yamada's hand, walking towards the line for the Ferris wheel, "I'm going to _win_. Because you're going to _beg me_ to keep going."

A wave of excitement and anticpation washes over Yamada, suddenly aware of how dark Yuto's eyes had gotten, how low of an octave his voice was. He gulps, knows Yuto so well, too well, to know what those mean.

The line for the Ferris wheel was short, and before they get on, they get reminded by the staff that the ride only lasted 15 minutes, to be careful not to move too much, and to make sure to keep hands and feet inside at all times.

"Enjoy the ride!" a sweet looking girl says in a chipper voice, and Yuto replies with a wide smile, knowing look on his face.

They both get in the cart, door slowly closing, and Yuto is thankful the glass was tinted on one side and frosted on the other, makes things a lot easier. And the sun cooperated, setting faster today, basking the sky in a fire burning orange before it gets surrounded with the black and blue of night.

"So that takes 'declaration of love while the sun sets' off the table. What exactly do you plan to do, Yuto? Seriously—"

Yamada turns his head towards the taller boy, who had his face dangerously close, a smirk on his lips.

"15 minutes," Yuto whispers.

" _W-what_?" Yamada gulps, Yuto moving his face closer and closer.

He's only an inch away from closing the space when he whispers again, "Only 15 minutes to make you _scream my name_ ," and he closes the distance, hand cradling Yamada's jaw, crashing their lips together.

Gasping, Yamada shifts to angle himself better, drowning in the sound of the frantic thrum of his heartbeat in his chest. Yuto slides his tongue in his mouth, Yamada tangling his own with it, breathing hard.

"Y-Yuto, wait," he pants, "N-not enough time."

Yuto detaches his lips from Yamada, moves lower to make marks on his neck, "I know," he responds breathily onto heated skin, "I have an idea."

Yamada's brows furrow in confusion, before Yuto carefully moves in front of him, kneeling, and starts working on the button of his jeans.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 _This_ was his idea.

" _Fuck_ ," Yamada curses, Yuto's mouth finding its way back to his neck, tall height making his reach easier, and he nips on the skin of Yamada's chest, peeking out from under the v-neck. Yamada lifts his hips as Yuto's hands hurriedly slide down his black ripped skinny jeans and tight boxers, an obvious tent in them.

Yuto smirks, "By these standards, I think I already win," he darts his tongue to lick at sensitive skin, and Yamada all but crumbles.

"Just—" Yamada moans, breath hitching when the cold air hits him, "H-hurry up. We don't, _shit_ , h-have much time."

"Eager,"

"Your idea,"

"Told you, you'd love it,"

"Shut up and get to work before we get flagged for public indecency and—"

Yuto wraps a free hand around Yamada's length, strong calloused fingers just the right amount of grip and, _Christ_ , it takes all of Yamada's control to not fall apart right then and there.

" _Fuck_ ," he moans, hand finding Yuto's shoulder, nails digging deep.

"How about we get to the name screaming part?" Yuto teases, blows hot breath right at Yamada's tip, making the older boy shudder. He lowers his lips to nip at Yamada's thighs, teasing.

"Y-Yuto," Yamada struggles to speak, " _Please_. I'm—"

Without warning, Yuto engulfs Yamada in one go, takes him in as much as he can, heat of his mouth elevating the feeling of pleasure.

"Oh, _g-god_ ," Yamada bites on his knuckles to contain his moan, free hand flying to fist Yuto's jet-black hair, gripping tight.

Yuto bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue just right way when he reaches the tip, hallowing out his cheeks while he lifts his head. Yamada's moans gradually get louder, grip on Yuto's hair tighter.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeatedly curses, legs wrapping around Yuto's torso, the taller boy taking him further down his throat.

"W-want you— _shit_ —" Yamada throws his head back, eyes shut tight, "I-Inside me."

And as much Yuto wants to do that too, they had the unfortunate factor of time and setting.

Yuto lifts his head, licks at Yamada's tip, "No time," he says in a hurry, taking a long lick, driving Yamada closer to the edge. He sucks Yamada's tip, the older boy whimpering in sheer delight when Yuto hits something sensitive.

"Holy _shit_ ," Yamada bites harder on his knuckles, afraid he was going to rattle the whole cart if he didn't control himself enough, "Keep going. Please. _Please, Yuto, more_."

Hyponotized by the way Yamada's voice sounded while begging, Yuto moves faster, licks in all the right ways, the ways he knows make Yamada crumble.

"7 minutes left, Ryosuke," he says as a reminder, Yamada nodding. Yuto whispers, " _Come for me_."

And he moves at lightning speed, heat of his mouth and lick of his tongue making Yamada slowly and surely fall apart. He keeps going, driven by the way Yamada's moans get caught and strangled in his throat, the way Yamada would fist his hair tighter when he licks and sucks in a manner that he was weak to, the way Yamada would pant from uncontrollable desire.

" _Fuck_ ," Yamada feels a heat slowly creeping up on him, nerves all over tingling, "Y-Yuto, I'm gonna—"

Yuto goes faster, harder, more vigorous.

And something in Yamada snaps, a blinding white behind his eyelids, unable to contain his scream of Yuto's name behind the biting of his knuckles. He fists Yuto's hair while he comes, the taller boy keeping him inside his mouth, swallowing every single drop. Yamada shakes from sensitivity, his high more overwhelming than he had expected, but he guesses it was because of the thrill of the public area.

He gulps, takes a deep breath, tries to calm his heart while Yuto releases him with a loud and dirty pop, licking him clean.

"Mmm," Yuto lets out a satisfied hum, smirking at Yamada, licking at his lips, "Told you it was a good idea. I win."

Yamada pants, willing his heart to slow down while Yuto helps him dress, "If that was you winning and me losing," he takes another deep breath, "I think I'd want to lose more often."

Yuto chuckles, the vibration of vocal chords sounding like drizzling chocolate. He goes back to his place next to Yamada in the cart, trying to tidy his fisted mess of unruly hair. He moves to give a kiss on Yamada's cheek, the sudden sweet intimate gesture taking the older boy's breath away.

Before Yuto places another kiss, Yamada turns his head towards him, capture's the taller boy's lips in chaste kiss, "Any more ideas in that creative head of yours?" he asks playfully, brushing away a rebel lock of hair stuck on Yuto's forehead.

Yuto smirks, "I was thinking of something we could do the next time we ride a plane. Something that involves the words 'mile' and 'high' and 'club'. Or maybe a little something involving an elevator at a high-rise Tokyo skyscraper? A trip to the grocery store for strawberries and whipped cream?"

Yamada raises an eyebrow, utterly surprised at all these new things Yuto wants to try, "Did you spend your whole time on the internet yesterday researching all of this?"

"I may or may not have done that, yes,"

Suddenly, Yamada's curiosity was piqued, "What's with the sudden kinks?" he says with a playful smirk, "Not that I'm complaining, but I mean, I would've enjoyed us on a bed too. Any sex is fine with me."

Yuto simply shrugs, "Me too, actually. But I don't know, wanted to try something new."

Their cart finally reaches the ground, and they get off carefully, Yamada radiating with after sex glow. Yuto laces their fingers together again, walking leisurely, "I wanted you to enjoy something new," he reaches to kiss Yamada on the cheek, momentarily forgetting that they should be discreet with the affection. He stops himself abruptly. But Yamada tugs his hand to move Yuto closer, a silent telling that he's okay with it. Yuto gives him a chaste kiss, the small gesture making the butterflies in Yamada's stomach flutter in excitement.

"And you did enjoy it. I wanted to make you feel good, Yama," Yuto smiles.

Yamada blushes a pretty shade of pink, "But you always make me feel good," and then he smirks mischievously, "Anywhere. Any time," he pulls at Yuto again, the taller boy leaning down so Yamada can whisper in his ear, " _Any position_."

Yuto smirks back, heat traveling through his nerves, "Home?" he guides them towards the exit, eager to get back to his apartment.

"Grocery along the way?"

Yuto furrows his eyebrows, "What for?"

Yamada bites his bottom lip slowly, dark hue in his eyes, "I'm kinda craving strawberries and whipped cream," he eyes Yuto's lips, "And maybe something _else_ too."

And Yuto's eyes light up, a glint of lust and love swimming through dilated pupils. He sees the way Yamada's teeth sink into his bottom lip, and wanted nothing more than to be the one to do that exactly, "Grocery, _definitely_."

They stop for a while on the sidewalk, Yamada pulling Yuto in a secluded alley because he was suddenly thirsty for a kiss. He reaches for Yuto's neck, pulling the taller boy to kiss him hungrily, Yuto snaking his arms around Yamada's waist.

"We could—" Yuto says in between teeth clashing and tongues tangling, "Get caught."

Groaning in frustration, Yamada knew Yuto was right. So he gives him a last kiss, but pulls the taller boy down lower to whisper again, "I have another idea for later."

"Besides strawberry and whipped cream?" Yuto whispers back, languid fingers touching the skin peeking from underneath Yamada's shirt, "What else could there be?"

"How about," Yamada takes an earlobe in his mouth and Yuto strained so hard not to fall apart, "I let you _tie me up_?"

" _Fuck_ ," Yuto curses, breath hitching, suddenly detaching himself from Yamada's hold to grab at his hand and hurriedly pull him. "We need to get home. _Now_."

Yamada chuckles, and Yuto tries his absolute best to keep himself together.

"Can you make it?" Yamada teases.

 _"Don't test me_ ," Yuto says with a groan, and Yamada just laughs at him again.

Yuto buys about two packs of strawberries and three cans of whipped cream, Yamada's nerves tingling from the excitement of what Yuto was going to do with those.

"I apologize in the advance if you end up not being able to walk tomorrow,"

Yamada laughs again, but his blood travels south and his heart beats a thousand times faster.

"I'll manage,"

Yuto smirks at him in a knowing way, whispering again in a lower octave, a voice that always has Yamada weak, “How about I make you _beg for me_?”

Yamada bites on his lower lip again, an inch away from crumbling.

“ _Gladly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I know ppl are gonna ask for that strawberries and whipped cream fic I JUST KNOW IT)  
> Anyway HAHAHAHA  
> Thoughts?


End file.
